bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūka Injiki
Ryūka Injiki is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a resident of Yuurei Oukoku, as well as a recurring protaganist of the series. Biography Ryūka was born under the care of a noble family of the Seireitei. His parents were rather rich and prosperous, though they never held a name as great as the Kuchiki for Ukitake families. Ryūka himself considers his childhood to be very brief and short-lived, as his parents were rather strict and demanding of him. He was required to be a sophisticated, intelligent, quiet, but prodigal young man, which attributed to his cool and calm facade later in life. He was trained by his mother in the art of swordsmanship, as well as the introduction to his inner spirit. This is where his prodigal mind came into play; he could catch on to what his inner spirit was telling him quicker than most people could, and had an easier time mastering his Zanpakutō. Despite his growth in power, he came to despise his life in the Seireitei, though kept his teachings willingly. Sooner or later, Ryūka became a student at the Shinō Academy, eventually becoming a member of the 11th Division. Due to the demand of combat-prepared Shinigami, the road to becoming a Lieutenant was a rather harsh climb for the noble boy. However, as he climbed the hill, he became more accustomed to their ways, preferring them more than his noble upbringing. By the time he reached Lieutenant status, he was under the direct service of Masaru Fujibayashi, who ironically was a noble himself. After learning a bit about him, he discovered that the Captain had went into 10 years of exile, which led to a doubt in Masaru's abilities. Feeling the need to test the position as Captain, he challenged Masaru to a short duel, in which Masaru won by landing a cutting blow on the Lieutenant. Afterwhich, Ryūka held a steadfast loyalty, acknowledging Masaru's philosophical views as his own. When the Captain had stepped down, Ryūka himself stepped down as well, too liking to Masaru's rule in order to service another Captain. Personality Ryūka exhibits a mostly calm, cool aura around himself when he is socializing with other people. He is humorously sarcastic and witty, unhesitant and informal in his manner of speaking. He has a habit of teasing other people for their personal mishaps or if they make a mistake in something, though it is often friendly. Although he does not say statements that refer to it directly, he commonly sits in a bored fashion, and will be found spinning something around his index finger just to pass the time. Even in the heat of combat, he is able to retain a level-headed composure, and will even make small talk with his opponent, as well as make witty remarks if they resort to taunting him. Taking after his own mentor Masaru Fujibayashi, he will even criticize the opponent if the way their fighting is considerably poor. In general, he can be safely summarized as a "positively apathetic" man. Despite his indifferent attitude toward the ways of life, he cares about his friends and family, and will not hesitate to put himself at risk in order to protect their lives. In the case of Kibou, he refuses to have his own son grow up around any murderous influences - a reason why he was ready to oust Midoriko from his life after she blatantly said to him about the sadistic method of retaining her youth. This opposition of views has led both Midoriko and Ryuka to antagonize each other to the extent of Midoriko actually showing the heart to cannibalize Ryuka. Synopsis NOTE: Some stories that he is involved in may not be listed. Ryūka Injiki Arc *Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka *Deathly Reincounter! Ahatake vs Ryuka *The Hand That Destroyed Master and Rival: Ryuka vs Adela *The Blackened Ash: Kyashi vs Midoriko *Don't Underestimate Us: The Clash of Hatred *Revelation: The End of it All Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *Revival: Jinchuu's Intentions Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Fury and Tragedy: The Unfinished Rivalry *Playing with Fire! Injiki vs Kurosaki *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! The Hell Tournament Saga *Unbridled Power: Team Kurosaki vs Team Heart Ketsurui Arc *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Inquisition *Children of Izanami: Assimilation Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Considering his status as a noble Shinigami, as well as his position in the 11th Division as a Lieutenant, Ryūka is presumably one of the most proficient swordsman out of Soul Society. He is ambidextrous, capable of using his left hand as well as his right when he fights with his sword. Because of his dislike of his Zanpakutō's nature, he commonly trains to use his sealed state and to reduce the number of situations where he is forced to use his Shikai. Considering this, he is able to fight on even grounds with and defeat most enemies with his sealed state alone. His fighting style in terms of swordsmanship focuses on brute strength and force, involving attacking, parrying, and counter-attacking in order to batter his opponent's defenses down. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a part of the older generation of the Gotei 13, as well as a senior former Lieutenant, Ryūka possesses tremendous spiritual power, having increased explosively during his training. However, he is rarely known to even use it in combat, though he is capable of withstanding extremely strong amounts of spiritual pressure. Genius Intellect: Ryūka possesses a tremendous amount of intellect, being raised by nobles and taught to be the prodigy he was always seen as. He is quite adept at noticing the small details that can give away someone's actions, and from those clues given, can deduce and hypothesize what they are going to do next. He is capable of good judgement of people, almost always able to see the truth behind someone's outward appearance. Enhanced Strength: By the time Ryūka himself stepped down from his position as Lieutenant, his strength had grown to the point of rivaling of even that of the traitorous Sōsuke Aizen. This raw power is one of the factors that allow him to fight against a released opponent with his own sword still sealed. In taunting his opponents, he only uses one finger to stop a released sword attack, but also uses his entire hand to do so as well. At his full strength, he is capable of even cutting through someone else's Bankai, as well as an Espada-level Hierro. Flash Steps Master: Ryūka's proficiency in the use of Flash Step allows him to close a large distance between himself and his opponents in a heartbeat. His level puts him in the "Shunsui-class" of the Shinigami battle classes, outstripping the common Flash Step user. He is able to keep up with the speeds of most masters of this ability, though he claims there are many people that are much faster than he is. He was able to fight on par with Ray Martinez, a man whose speed has been said to be on par with Yoruichi Shihōin.A Meeting of Exiles: Ryuuka Injiki vs. Ray Martinez Zanpakutō Tenshi (天使, Angel): In its sealed state, Tenshi resembles that of a regular katana, with a black hilt and a short wrapping around the base of the blade that is a dark reddish color. Its sheath is also black. Its spirit, unlike most, acts like a partner for Ryūka in the heat of battle, alerting him about changes of the situation as well as giving him the occasional advice. This allows him to gain and edge over his opponents in some cases. Shikai: Its release command is "Send the Immortals to their Graves" (その墓に仙送る, その墓に仙を送る). The shape of the Zanpakutō shifts to that of a much more different appearance. It is a scimitar-sized blade, with the cutting edge of the blade expanding to both sides and retaining the iron gray color of its sealed state. The rest of the blade, however, gains an entire shade of black. The hilt turns a brown color, with a black stripe swirling around it. Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tenshi is one of the most dangerous abilities that a Shinigami could possess; the manipulation of time. Compared to its Bankai, the Shikai form is much simpler in terms of ability, but when put to its full effect, its own power can be quite devastating to an opponent. For 32.5 seconds, the world around Ryūka slows down, and he is able to move five times faster than he normally would. Combined with his Flash Step, he can outmaneuver, overwhelm, and defeat his opponent before they can even raise a counter-attack to him. Due to the great advantage it can give over most opponents, Ryūka is often reluctant to use its power. So far, there haven't been any known methods of countering it, even by Tenshi itself. *'Bankai:' Katayoku no Tenshi (片翼の天使, Katayoku no Tenshi): (In Progress) References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:11th Division Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:11th Division Category:Generation I